Whispered Words
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Ron's father abuses him so he self harms. Harry realises he isn't himself and through comforting his best friend they realise there is something more there. Major angst self harm abuse warning. Slash HarryxRon
1. Hardly a Father

**A/N this fic has major angst beware **

"Ron? Where are you?" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen. Ron was sitting in the garden listening to music, when he's father staggered out from the house.

'Oh no not again…' Ron thought as Mr. Weasley stared at him with unfocused eyes. Ron sat and pretended not to hear his dad hoping he would go away, it sometimes worked. But not this time, Mr. Weasley walked unsteadily towards his son and looked down to where he was sitting on the grass.

"Get up, boy!" Mr. Weasley barked and Ron turned his music up and was about to get up but he wasn't quick enough. Mr. Weasley had grabbed his son's hair in both hands and was pulling him to his feet. Ron suppressed the urge to shout in pain and stood and stared at his father. Mr. Weasley let go of his hair slowly, letting it fall limply down Ron's face again.

"Get inside!" He spat and Ron obeyed, they were the only two in the house, Mrs. Weasley was out with Ginny shopping and the twins were at their shop, Percy, Charlie and Bill were all working away from Home. This was one of the earliest times of the day that Ron could remember, a new record for his father to get slaughtered before 2pm in the afternoon. Ron walked fast into the house to avoid his father's fist and he tried to go upstairs but he was stopped by Mr. Weasley's fingernails digging into his arm. Ron stopped and reluctantly came back down the one step he had gone up and faced his dad.

"How dare you look at me like that!" Mr. Weasley slurred and punched a fist into his stomach. Ron curled over in pain but stayed standing; one punch was nothing, just the beginning. Mr. Weasley would never touch Ron's face because then he couldn't hide the bruises. Ron clutched at his stomach when his dad pulled on his hair to stand up again, Ron obeyed suppressing his tears. It didn't matter if he broke down when he's father was hitting him, it seemed to edge him on more. Mr. Weasley looked at Ron and lifted his hand to slap him when Ron didn't flinch Mr. Weasley smirked.

"Get out of my sight!" He shouted and Ron quickly climbed the stairs but didn't run, and he closed himself into his room. Ron could hear his dad dropping things and slamming doors as he turned up his music to drown him out. Ron put on his favourite band and was singing along when he burst into tears. He put his face in his hands and grabbed at his own hair to try and regain control.

'I hate him so fucking much! He's not a father… How doesn't anyone realise?' He thought as he made himself angry, he clenched his fists and resisted the urge to punch his wall again, the previous dents he had made he manages to hide behind band posters. He could hear his dad still downstairs and he clenched his fist and hit it into his wall again. It didn't hurt now but his adrenaline wanted more, he pulled his hand back to see a new fist shaped dent and hit it again, this time the adrenaline slowed down and he felt throbbing in his hand. The pain felt so good to Ron so he sat on his bed focusing on it, watching his knuckle turn blue. But the pain slowly faded away and he needed more. Ron sunk down onto the floor and found a box under his bed and opened it. Inside were his few real treasures. There were his first Quidditch gloves and even a letter from Harry, Ron didn't really understand himself and why he kept a short letter about school from Harry but he liked to read it every now and then, it reminded him he wasn't alone. Then Ron dug through his bits and pulled out a razorblade.

- - - - - -

There was a knock on Ron's door which broke him out of his numb daze from his wall.

"Ronald, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said opening Ron's door and looking in. "Are you coming down for dinner?" She asked and Ron nodded. His mother left him to wash up and come downstairs to dinner. Ron didn't bother trying to tell his mother about what his dad does to him, his dad had already said if he tried to tell on him he'll attack him even more as well as his mother. Ron reluctantly left his room and descended the stairs slowly, he could hear his dad moaning about anything he could. Ron reached the bottom step and his father looked over to him and Ron tried to avoid his menacing gaze and sat down at the table staring down to his plate.



"Alright, Ron?" Mr. Weasley said smirking to Ron. Ron looked up slightly to see his father staring evilly at him.

"Don't ignore your father, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said when Ron just stared at his plate.

"I'm fine…" Ron said bitterly without looking up. Mr. Weasley took another swig of firewhisky and the family pretend not to notice how much he has drank at dinner. Ron spent another dinnertime staring at his plate wishing to disappear whilst his father was staring at him; Ron gathered probably thinking up new ways to hurt him. To Ron's relief everyone finally finished dinner and he could go back his room. When Ron got up to leave he noticed his father staring at him and he caught his eye for a second and Mr. Weasley winked at Ron to let him know he'll see him later. Ron turned away quickly and went upstairs slamming his bedroom door but by accident, he didn't like people knowing when h was upset. Ron slouched onto the floor against his bed, putting his knees up and started to cry.

"I fucking hate him… Why does he have to taunt me like this?" Ron said to himself and the bruises his dad left on him twanged, as if on cue.

Just as Ron was going to get ready to go to bed after spending another night crying to himself his dad came in the room without knocking. Ron didn't look at him as Mr. Weasley closed the door and approached him. Ron braced himself for what he should never have to expect from a father and he was pushed and he fell onto the bed hurting his sore stomach. Ron lay there pathetically giving into his father again as he kept hitting him. The pain in Ron's ribs was so bad he couldn't help but to cry. As Ron lay with his hands covering his eyes his father finally gave up.

"Get up!" Mr. Weasley demanded and pulled Ron harshly to stand him up. "Take it like a man." He said to Ron before staggering out of his room. Ron collapsed onto his bed clutching his sore ribs and sobbed harder into his pillow. He managed to stop himself crying and he slouched onto the floor again, finding his box and razor blade. He needed something, anything to take his mind off his father. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his arm with fresh cuts along and he dug the blade into his skin. As soon as she saw the blood seep from the cut he felt release. He breathed out and dropped the razor and watched the blood drip down his arm a little before putting tissue to the wound.

Ron sat there in too much pain to physically move, looking down at his cuts.

'I'm worthless… I deserve it' Ron's thoughts made him cry even more and he finally pulled himself back onto his bed and cried himself to sleep once again.


	2. Bruises

**A/N review please, let me know if it is worth updating.**

Ron woke up as he tried to lie on his stomach and it hurt too much. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around his room groggily. He's bruises were beginning to show up on his ribs and stomach as he examined the damage. But he's mind was taken when he realised the date, Harry would be coming in 2 days, on the Saturday.

'Just two more days…' Ron told himself as he left his room and went down into the kitchen putting the kettle on. Ron was staring out of the window through the steam when he heard his father had got up and wanted him to make him a drink. Ron waited for the kettle and made two teas and turned and walked past his dad who was sat at the able, leaving he's tea by the window.

'At least he's going to work today, and on Saturday I can be with Harry…'

Ron woke himself up by a cold shower and then went downstairs to check his father had gone to work. The house was empty apart from Ginny who was in her room with her music up loudly. Ron relaxed knowing he would be alone for a while and he got himself some cereal and watched TV.

He wasted most of the day watching daytime television and eating when his mother came home.

"Hello Ron, is your father not home yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Ron's eyes filled with fear, he shook his head. "Oh, he'll be home any minute now then." Ron's body went rigid and he panicked. "What's wrong dear?" his mother asked seeing the panic on his face.

"Erm, nothing mum; I just don't fell well… going to lie down." Ron said getting up and rushing past his mother avoiding eye contact, he rushed upstairs and into his room slamming the door.

Ron cast a spell on his door so it couldn't be opened from the outside but he had tried that before, he's father worked out how to overpower his spell and got in anyway.

'At least I have some warning…' He thought as he put his wand away. Ron lay on his bed waiting; just waiting for what he knew was coming just not knowing when. He's thoughts wandered to Harry, how they would quite a lot and then to about when he's father would get him alone when he is here. And then there it was, he's door clunked where he's father had tried to open it but failed. Ron went rigid again, wondering if there was an escape but it was too late, Mr. Weasley had got through Ron's spell.

His father stumbled through the door and wore a smile that mocked Ron's attempt to keep him out. Ron turned to his side and faced the opposite way to his father, closing his eyes tightly and readied himself. A sharp pain blew down onto his shoulder and then his fathers hand pulled at him and before he knew it he was standing up, he's father's hands holding his t-shirt so he's inches away from his nose. Ron stared into his dad's eyes seeing hate and drink running deep in them. Mr. Weasley stared back into Ron's bright blue eyes that are now filled with fear and tears. His father stared at him for a few seconds more before letting go of him and throwing him onto the bed painfully. He stared down at Ron before leaving his room quietly, leaving Ron sobbing pathetically into his hands once more. Ron was used to being left alone and broken, hurting from his own father. Ron laid there his head throbbing from crying and his body aching, he gradually slowed his breathing down and calmed himself down and drifted into a light sleep.

Ron woke up at 8 o' clock that night from feeling hungry, he looked around his darkened room trying to work out how long he had been asleep. He looked to his floor and saw a trey of dinner from his mother and bent down to pick it up, it was warm from a spell she put on it and he began to eat it in the peace of his own room. He was glad he didn't have to go downstairs and face anyone, he's eyes were puffy and red from crying. After he had eaten his dinner he lie back down and fell asleep again faster then he thought he would.



- - - - - -

Ron woke up to someone tapping lightly on his shoulder, fear shot through his body as he turned over slowly expecting to see his dad luring over him.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly. Ron's heart thumped in his chest and his stomach lurched but when his brain registered it was his mother he calmed down.

"Better, yeah…" Ron said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As he lifted his arms pains shot through his shoulders and the pain must have shown on his face.

"What is it?" his mother asked seeing his expression.

"I must have slept funny…" Ron lied and put his arms under his duvet before his sleeves slipped down. His mother nodded understandingly and smiled.

"You found your dinner then." She smiled and Ron nodded. "You wouldn't wake up when it was ready so I thought I'd let you sleep…" She smiled and stood up. "Harry is coming early tomorrow morning, when I come back home your room better be spotless…" She said in a very mum tone and left Ron yawning on his bed.

"Harry is coming tomorrow!" Ron repeated to himself and he sat there smiling to himself for a while. Ron threw on some clothes and opened his curtains lighting how much mess there really was in his room. Even though every time Harry came it was messy, Ron made an attempt to clear some of it.

Ron passed the day playing games in his room waiting for the next morning and before he knew it, it was dinnertime again and he was descending down the stairs to face his father. Ron kept his eyes focused on the floor as he walked over to a chair and began to eat slowly. He waited for everyone to finish before he could disappear into his room again, looking over his shoulder checking his father isn't following him.

Ron got back to his room and un-paused his game when his door opened slowly; he turned his head and saw his father's dark red hair coming in. Ron sighed and braced himself, but then opened his eyes when nothing happened. He looked to see his father staring down at him, wobbling on the spot. And there it was, he ripped the controller from his hand ripping the wire in two and nearly pulling the console off of the desk, and then he kicked Ron in the side. Ron grabbed at his side and gritted his teeth as he's hair was pulled and he was chucked onto his bed again. His father attacked him again and again and then he stopped and pulled Ron's hair to his mouth so he could whisper to him.

"Don't you think that because your precious Potter is coming here it will stop me…" He's father threatened, spitting out the word Potter as he did. Ron's heart thumped hard and he was thrown back onto his bed and left alone to cry.


	3. Falling to the arms of a friend

A/N major update night

**A/N major update night! This and my other story in one night go me. **

The morning couldn't come quick enough for Ron, he couldn't sleep and even the threat from his father couldn't dampen the thought that Harry would be turning up in a matter of hours. Ron got dressed and set up the extra bed that Harry sleeps on by 7am and sat staring at the bed waiting until he turned up.

Ron woke up from a nightmare of his father. He opened his eyes to see Harry staring down at him smiling.

"Harry!" Ron said startled and sitting up.

"You wouldn't wake up, I even slapped you!" Harry laughed. "Have you not had any sleep for a week or something?" He added and Ron just smiled along with him.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked and Harry checked the time.

"About 45minutes ago," He said and Ron smiled.

"So how are you? Have fun at the Dursley's?" Ron said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, they took me to a theme park, the zoo and the cinema!" Harry said sarcastically ad they both laughed. Just by looking at his best friend Ron would forget all about what's been happening and the pain all over his body. Seeing Harry laugh would light up his heart and when Ron realised it did, he shook off the feeling.

The boys spent the day messing around playing Quidditch and video games as if they had been together all summer.

"Hey!" Harry shouted when Ron beat him in a game by putting his hand in front of his eyes so he couldn't see.

"I won!" Ron smiled and Harry scowled and playfully hit Ron on the arm. Ron flinched back into himself and held his arm in pain.

"Sorry!" Harry said a little confused. "I didn't think it was that hard."

"Oh, I'm bruised there… from walking into a door," Ron said letting go of his arm. Harry looked at him a little suspiciously and then rolled his eyes. They continued their game for a little while more until they were interrupted by Ron's door opening. Ron looked around to see his father walking into his room with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled and he nodded a hello to Harry.

"Can I have a word, Ron?" Mr. Weasley said and Ron looked at Harry.

"I'm in the middle of a game…" Ron said and Harry smiled.

"It's ok, Ron. Go," Harry said putting the game on pause. Ron didn't return Harry's smile but his face turned to panic as he slowly got up and followed his father out of his room and into the bathroom. Mr. Weasley locked the door and turned to Ron who had his eyes closed ready.

Mr. Weasley left Ron in the bathroom to stop crying before he went back to Harry. Ron took a deep breath and went back into his room and sat on the floor again and picked up his controller. Harry looked at him, examining his red eyes.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked a little confused and Ron looked away from Harry to hide his tears. "Ron, what's wrong?" Harry said putting a hand onto his knee. Ron turned to face him slowly with tears falling down his cheeks. Before he knew it Harry had pulled him into an embracing hug and Ron was crying into his chest.

"Tell me Ron… you're worrying me now." Harry said rocking Ron slightly trying to calm him down. Ron gained some control over his breathing and managed to calm himself down. Ron sat up and stared at Harry through tired eyes.

"My…" Ron started but he couldn't find the words. Harry smiled and waited for Ron to talk. "My dad… hits me." Ron said slowly and in almost a whisper. Harry's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what Ron had just said. "Please, don't tell anyone. No one knows…" Ron said and began to cry again.

"Oh, Ron…" Harry said pulling him into another hug. "I won't tell a soul." He whispered and Ron nodded and Harry held him to look into his eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you again…" Harry said staring into Ron's red eyes.

"Don't try… he has said you being here won't stop him." Ron said wiping his eyes, Harry sighed and didn't know what to say.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked and Ron shrugged.

"A few months…" Ron said and then traced his fingers over his arm. Ron wondered whether to show him his cuts that way maybe he could stop hurting himself.

"What is it?" Harry said on cue as if he could read his thoughts.

"Please don't hate me…" Ron whispered and he lifted up his sleeve. Harry stared at the cuts and scars on Ron's arm and Ron's stomach squirmed in fear of being thrown away by Harry. Harry brushed his fingers over Ron's arm and then smiled weakly at him; Ron pulled down his sleeve and looked at the floor.

"I could never hate you…" Harry said moving closer to Ron. "Please try and stop…" Harry said and Ron could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I can't if he carries on…" Ron said holding back more tears. Harry stroked Ron's cheek with his thumb and pulled his jaw forwards and pressed his lips onto Ron's lightly. Ron embraced the kiss and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry leant into Ron and held his waist and began to venture around Ron's body but then Ron flinched and Harry pulled away quickly.

"I'm so sorry…" Harry said looking at Ron sadly. "Can I see?" Harry asked and Ron nodded slowly then stood up.

Ron pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his torso and Harry stood up to examine him. There were bruises all over his body and some severe purple ones on his ribs and sides, Harry's eyes filled with tears at the sight. Ron put his top back on and slumped onto his bed with his head in his hands and began to cry again. Harry sat next to him with his arm around him loosely trying not to hurt him.

"Shhh… it's ok. I'm here." Harry whispered soothingly into Ron's ear kissing it lightly as he did.


	4. Porcelain

**A/N sorry the updates are so slow.**

Harry helped Ron into bed after he had stopped crying slightly; Harry laid Ron down softly and pulled the duvet over him. Ron's eyes were heavy and red from crying and Harry kissed his forehead and started to get up to leave him to sleep but Ron grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me…" Ron whispered and Harry nodded and crawled under the duvet and snuggled up to Ron in his bed. Harry lay still waiting for Ron to get to sleep thinking over everything that had just happened. Ron would stir every now and then and grab Harry's hand to make sure he wasn't going to leave him; Harry embraced Ron's needing fingers as he drifted into a light sleep feeling the warmth of Ron through the night.

Ron woke up suddenly when he heard his door open and his heart jumped into his throat as he looked over to the door to see Harry standing there.

"Sorry, Ron…" Harry said closing the door quietly.

"I thought you were… someone else." Ron said rubbing his eyes and Harry sat on his bed. Ron stopped then stared at Harry and Harry wondered what he was thinking of. "Harry…" Ron started looking to his hands, "about yesterday. Why did you kiss me?" Ron said the last part quieter then the rest of the sentence. Harry thought a second and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "It's not that I didn't like it…" Ron added to the struggle that Harry was having.

"I'm starting to think that there is something more to our friendship," Harry said slowly and then repeated it in his head. Ron leant forwards into Harry and smiled sweetly into his green eyes and Harry felt his heart melt as Ron's lips grew closer to his own again.

Ron pressed his lips on Harry's and traced his tongue along the outside of Harry's lip and Harry parted his lips so Ron entered his mouth deeply. Harry moaned into the kiss and put his hands through Ron's long red hair as Ron stroked his lower back. Harry leant into Ron harder and Ron allowed him on top of him as he lay on his back. Harry ventured down Ron's body feeling his skin lightly remembering his bruises, Harry reached Ron's trousers and stopped waiting to know whether it was ok. Ron bit at Harry's lip playfully and reached a hand down to Harry's and pulled it under his boxers and then pulled the boxers down for Harry.

Harry smiled then kissed Ron again but with his hand feeling Ron's naked erection. Harry's hand stroked down Ron lightly sending shivers down his spine making Ron want more, Ron moaned and arched his hips up to Harry and Harry smiled even more. Harry stroked Ron again and then groped him strongly and began moving his hand up and down Ron. Ron was breathing heavily and was too busy to kiss Harry so Harry moved his kisses down Ron's body and reached his erection with his lips so he traced the skin lightly with his tongue leaving Ron moaning for more. Harry obeyed Ron's moans and took in the tip of his penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lightly then he began to pump Ron with his mouth. Harry's pace quickened as did Ron's breathing and Harry felt Ron's thighs tighten and he knew what it meant. He took Ron in one last time as Ron released into his mouth with a groan of his name, Harry smiled and put Ron away then lay next to Ron listening to his heavy breathing.

Ron regained control and smiled thanks to Harry who was already smiling. The boys laid there for a while not talking but just holding hands no words could describe this moment that they shared. Ron just wanted to lay there forever with Harry but reality came down on him hard as a knock on his bedroom door interrupted him.

Ron reluctantly got out of bed and put on some trousers over his boxers; he already had a long sleeve top on and then opened the door to face his father's unsteady gaze. Ron followed him out with a glance back at Harry who was looking after him worriedly but Ron shook his head to Harry. His father led Ron downstairs into an empty kitchen and stood staring at him.

"What?" Ron demanded surprising himself with the confident tone he said it in. His father made his eyes into evil slits as he stared to Ron and Ron straightened himself knowing that it made him look more confident.

"Where is my breakfast?" His father spat and Ron looked to the table where it was empty apart from a dirty glass that he guessed was his. Ron was about to retaliate but his father had grabbed hold of his hair and pushed him towards the sink so Ron gave in and started to make his father some breakfast. A few minutes and a few punches later Ron had some toast and coffee ready for his father so he put it on the table and tried to walk away but his father but his arm out to stop him. Mr. Weasley tasted the coffee to see if it was good enough then spat it out and shoved it back into Ron's hands. Ron sighed and took the mug and was about to make another one when his father knocked it out of his hands on purpose and it smashed on the floor.

"Clean it up, boy!" His father barked and Ron knelt down and fumbled for his wand. "Without magic." His father said with a slight smile and Ron loathed that smirk that made his stomach churn. Ron used some tissue to mop up the boiling hot coffee and then began to pick up the shards of porcelain smashed over the floor. His father watched him as he ate the toast loudly making sure to drop crumbs on Ron as he was cleaning. Ron dropped a piece of porcelain and looked at his hand where it had hurt, there was blood coming from his palm where he had held a sharp bit. Ron carried on and he found himself squeezing the shards to see if he could get more blood. When it was done Ron quickly made another drink with his good hand and went upstairs quickly avoiding another punch from his father.

Ron opened his door with his good hand hiding his other behind his back from Harry. Harry was pacing the room waiting for Ron to come back and he looked up and stared at Ron examining him to see the new damage.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry said immediately and Ron sighed and showed Harry his bleeding palm. "What did he do to you?"

"He smashed a mug and made me clean it up the muggle way." Ron said without any tone in his voice and Harry sighed and used his top to wipe the blood away. Harry kissed Ron's palm gently once it was cleaned up and Ron smiled thanks. Harry then kissed Ron's cheek and his lips and Ron took him into an intimate kiss, Harry's hands were feeling Ron's torso but Ron flinched making Harry jump back.

"Sorry…" Harry said sadly examining Ron's slouched posture again. Ron sighed defeated and in pain onto his bed and Harry sat next to him so Ron put his head on his shoulder.

"I'll make it better, I promise." Harry whispered into Ron's ear as he kissed his hair and Ron held back the tears again.


	5. Stains

A/N updatage

**A/N updatage! Let me know what you think : )**

Ron woke up suddenly from a nightmare and Harry was already sat up staring worriedly at him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly brushing the hair from Ron's eyes.

"Just a nightmare…" Ron said taking a deep breath.

"It's ok, I'm here…" Harry whispered lying back down and kissing Ron's ear lightly. Harry soon fell back to sleep but Ron lay awake looking around the darkness of his room listening to Harry breathing. The sound of Harry sleeping so relaxed Ron envied, but Harry would do all he can to help Ron out. Ron turned slowly to look at Harry and smiled at how peaceful he looked. As he looked onto his lover his stomach jumped letting him know that he did want more then friendship from him and he hoped Harry did too.

"Ron…" Ron heard Harry's whispers and opened his eyes; he must have fallen asleep in the end. "Sorry to wake you but breakfast is ready…" Harry said stroking Ron's hair.

"I don't want to go down there…" Ron said putting a hand onto Harry's hand and moving it to his mouth and kissing it.

"It's ok; you don't have to speak to him… Just go down there, eat and leave." Harry said and Ron sighed and slowly got out of bed. Ron slowly stood up wincing from his bruises and they changed into some clean clothes.

"Shit…" Ron said seeing his sleeve of the top he had put on, there were blood stains on the wrist from the other night. Harry looked sadly at him and waved his wand at it and the stain disappeared. "Thanks…" Ron said awkwardly looking at the floor. Harry took his hand and walked him out of his bedroom, letting go of his hand before entering the kitchen. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were sitting talking at the table when they entered.

"Morning, boys! How are you both?" Mrs. Weasley chirped and waved her wand so their breakfasts landed on the table for them.

"Okay thanks," Harry said with a smile and Ron nodded and sat down at the table next to Harry avoiding his father's stares. Harry started eating and nudged at Ron to start with his elbow slightly so Ron picked up his fork and stabbed at some eggs.

"You'll be late, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked looking at the Weasley family clock. She ushered Mr. Weasley from his toast and out of the room and Harry noticed Ron relax at once. Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen smiling like she always did and started collecting her plates and mugs from breakfast.

"So what are you boys going to do today?" Mrs. Weasley asked happily and Ron shrugged but she had her back turned.

"Probably just be lazy, you know play some games." Harry answered for Ron.

"Don't you have studying to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum…" Ron said awkwardly.

"Don't neglect your schooling, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said sternly turning to face her son. Ron sighed and nodded and Harry nodded too and carried on eating quickly. They finished their breakfast and headed back into Ron's bedroom and closed the door to themselves.

Ron sat on his bed and Harry opened the curtains letting some light into his room revealing what a mess it really was. Ron was scratching at his arm where his wounds were healing and Harry sighed at him making sure he heard. Harry sat on the bed next to him and looked at his arm and Ron looked guilty.

"I don't hate you for it, but it hurts to see you so depressed enough to hurt yourself like this… especially on top of everything else…" Harry sighed looking Ron up and down.

"I hate that I do it too… it's just, I'm so scared all the time… of him being the other side of the door, waiting to come in here… and well you know what happens…" Ron had started to cry again now, Harry took him into a hug and Ron cried onto his shoulder.

"You have to tell someone…" Harry said holding onto Ron tightly.

"I did… I told you." Ron said with barely any voice. The words hit Harry like a brick wall, Ron had told him after a day of being there when this has been going on for months. He expected Harry to save him.


	6. Saviours

**A/N I know that the other chapter was short sorry it was late when I wrote it. Bare with me.**

**  
**Harry couldn't help but think what he had realised all through the night; he lay with Ron holding onto him tightly needing to feel safe. Harry would stroke Ron's hair lightly when he felt him stir or mumble in his sleep and Ron would automatically grip onto him tighter.

The sunlight gradually grew through Ron's curtains and Harry heard Ron's family wake up and start their daily routines. Ron slowly woke up and Harry kissed his forehead as he opened his eyes and smiled. Ron stared up into those caring emerald eyes and saw more then a best friend; he leant up and kissed Harry's lips and smiled shyly after he realised what he'd done. Harry stroked Ron's hair away and sat up and stretched, he's eyes felt tired from not sleeping but he didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"A bit less painful…" Ron said after a second with a slight smile at Harry.

_That smile. _It made Harry's heart leap into his mouth and want to smother Ron with his lips. But as Harry was day dreaming he was pulled back down to reality when there was a bang at the door and Ron went rigid.

"Ron, can I see you for a second," Ron's fathers' voice said from the other side of the door. Ron sat with wide eyes staring at the wall not moving and Harry took him into a hug.

"You're asleep," Harry whispered and laid Ron down and quickly got into his fold out bed to act like they were asleep. There was another bang at the door but the boys lay in there bed although Ron had began to shake. Everything went quiet and Harry began to relax but then the door opened anyway and Mr. Weasley came in. Ron squeezed his eyes closed and hoped it was all a bad dream but then he felt his father touch his shoulder and pull him around to face him.

"Ron," his father wheezed and Ron reluctantly opened his eyes. "Your mother is out today, cook breakfast for Harry and me." Mr. Weasley said slyly giving a quick smile in Harry's direction. Ron didn't say anything but he nodded and his father stared into his eyes before leaving the room.

Harry got out of his bed and stood in front of the door but Ron stayed sitting on his bed and staring into nothingness.

"I'll help you cook," Harry said pulling at straws on lifting Ron's spirits.

"He'll make you come back up here… I know it," Ron said throwing his long legs out of his bed and standing up. Harry took Ron into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's worth a try…" Harry said letting Ron put on some clean clothes.

The boys both went downstairs and Harry let go of Ron's reluctant hand and watched Ron as he tried to stop himself shaking.

"Harry, why are you out of bed?" Mr. Weasley said as he noticed Harry was helping his son.

"Just thought I'd give Ron a hand, I was awake anyway." Harry smiled and turned back to Ron to help him. Ron caught his eye line and Harry could see in his eyes how scared he was and how he wanted to get away.

"You're our guest, Harry. Go back to Ron's room and he'll bring your breakfast up." Mr. Weasley said kindly and Ron gave Harry another look of 'please help me' and Harry couldn't leave.

"It's ok, Mr. Weasley I don't mind helping," Harry said with a smile but Mr. Weasley's smile left him.

"Harry, please, go to Ron's room and wait." Mr. Weasley said and all the kindness in his voice had disappeared and Harry had to obey or risk getting thrown out of the burrow. Harry slowly walked away from Ron making sure to touch his hand before he did and Ron closed his eyes holding in his tears. Harry slowly walked up the stairs and he looked back to see Mr. Weasley watching him with beady eyes making sure he was gone before getting up and walking over to Ron. Harry sat at the top of the stairs and peered down to see what Mr. Weasley had planned today for Ron.

"Thought you'd get your friend down here, eh?" Mr. Weasley spat into Ron's ear inches away from him and Ron shook his head. "You haven't let anything slip have you, son?" He said grabbing Ron by the hair and bringing his ear closer to he's mouth.

'_Son?' _Harry thought, _how can he say that to Ron? _

Ron had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily trying to hold in his tears as his father toyed with him knowing how he felt. He's father traced a finger over Ron's ear and then slapped his cheek; Harry heard the slap and crouched to get a better view. Seeing his best friend cower like that in front of a so called father ripped his heart into pieces, he wanted nothing more then to be able to run downstairs and save him. He saw Mr. Weasley push Ron into the stove and then pull his hair to turn him around. Ron was pinned with his back to the stove and his father was luring over him with that sick, sadistic smile on his lips. Harry couldn't watch this anymore he closed his eyes then he heard Ron whimper and he opened them to see his father walking away from his son looking proud and Ron crying to himself in the corner of the kitchen. Harry quickly moved from the stairs in case of Mr. Weasley looking up and seeing him. Harry closed Ron's bedroom door quietly and sat on the floor leaning on the wall next to the door with what he just witnessed buzzing through his mind.

The door opened slowly and Ron came in and closed it behind him leaning on it and closing his eyes. Harry jumped up from the floor and looked into Ron's hurt face and took him into a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt him. Ron burst into tears on Harry's shoulder and Harry held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Ron… I let him hurt you again." Harry whispered into Ron's ear and kissed his cheek lightly. Ron shook his head and carried on crying into Harry and Harry's heart hurt for him. "I saw what happened." Harry whispered and Ron pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"Please…" Ron started.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Don't watch that again…" Ron said with tears still falling down his cheeks. Harry went to talk but Ron put a finger on his lips. "It's just too embarrassing that you have seen what he does to me as well as seeing me cry all the time…" Ron said quietly.

"Ron, I don't care if you cry… I just want to make it better." Harry said his voice cracking from trying to keep from crying himself. Ron kissed Harry's lips lightly and Harry embraced him into their most intimate kiss yet. Harry stepped backwards onto the bed and lay down and Ron lay on top kissing him deeply. Ron straddled Harry and bent over him kissing him still with his hands working down his body. Harry could feel Ron's pelvis digging into his own and he pushed his up earning a moan from Ron. Harry started to feel Ron's skin under his top but then Ron sat up in pain holding his ribs.

"Sorry, Ron…" Harry said looking sadly up to Ron who smiled weakly. Harry grinned and winked then pushed Ron onto his back onto the bed and straddled him making sure he wasn't touching his ribs this time. Harry kissed him deeply and worked his kisses down his neck and then he undone Ron's trousers and stroked his thighs. He pulled his trousers down and then kissed the bulge in his boxers earning more moans from Ron. Harry pulled Ron's boxers down and kissed at the newly bare skin and licked Ron up and down. Ron put his hands through Harry's hair as Harry took in the whole of his length a few times. Harry massaged Ron's thighs as he took him in again and Ron groaned his name and released into his mouth. Harry took it in nicely and then put Ron away for him then lay next to him on his bed. Ron turned and faced Harry and smiled weakly, breathing heavily.

"Harry… I, think I'm falling in love with you…" Ron whispered, each word getting quieter.

"Me too…" Harry said in a whisper and then he kissed Ron lightly on the lips.


	7. Escape

**A/N ok it's been months since I have updated this, sorry. But I write this when I'm sad and I haven't been for once! **

Tomorrow was the day that the boys got to go back to Hogwarts and Harry knew Ron couldn't wait to get away. Harry knew that Mr. Weasley would make his last day worse then ever because he wouldn't be able to hurt him for the next year.

Harry lay there thinking about everything when Ron stirred next to him and opened his bright eyes and stared at him. Harry could see fear in his eyes even though he was smiling to him.

"Morning…" Harry said to Ron and smiled back at him. "We can start packing soon, Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry said without thinking it through and seeing Ron's eyes fall down from his own.

"Yeah…" Ron said trying to smile back.

"Listen, Ron, I won't let him hurt you today. I promise." Harry said pulling Ron into a hug.

"But he can't know that I told you…" Ron said in a whisper holding back his tears. Harry thought for a moment and then it clicked.

"I can walk in on you two." Harry said with wide eyes. Ron didn't reply he just stared up at Harry through wet eyes then he slowly nodded. "Then what I do to him is not my fault…"

"Harry..." Ron said a little worried.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled and kissed Ron's forehead.

The boys lay there for a while not wanting to get out of the warm bed and back to reality. Ron thought about what would happen at school, would they tell anyone about them being a couple or hide it. Harry seemed to know what he was thinking because he sat up and looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. People probably won't understand…" Harry said stroking one of Ron's hands and he nodded with a slight smile, then Harry heard Ron's stomach grumble. "Hungry?" Harry asked with a giggle and Ron nodded smiling on one cheek. The boys got up and dressed then Ron went to leave the room but froze staring at the door handle. Harry snaked his arms around him and held him tight and kissed the back of his hair.

"Don't worry…" He said and opened the door for him. Ron took a deep breath and walked downstairs. There was no sight of his father or mother, everyone seemed to be out. With a sigh of relief Ron started looking through the cupboards for something for them both to eat.

- - - - - -

After something to eat the boys relaxed and watched some daytime television. It wasn't anything interesting but Harry had gotten used to watching it at the Dursley's so he thought he'd show it to Ron.

"Muggles actually sit and watch this?" Ron laughed at a show called 'Bargain Hunt' where they go to a thing called a boot sale and buy other peoples old things. Harry found it highly amusing that Ron hadn't heard of anything to do with Muggles even though his father was obsessed by them. "They are strange…" Just as Harry was about to pull Ron in for a kiss the front door opened and Ron almost fell onto the floor trying to get away from Harry. They peered through the hall to the door to see his father coming through the door with a travelling cape and hat on.

"Ron!" His father bellowed before he had even closed the front door again. Ron stared at the door with a worried expression Harry hated seeing and he slowly got up. Harry put a hand on Ron's arm to stop him but Ron shook his head slightly.

"He'll make it worse if I don't go…" Ron whispered walking slowly towards his father. Mr. Weasley made a satisfied sound when his son appeared in front of him like servant and he threw his cape onto him, and the hat he was wearing on the floor for him to pick up and put away. Mr. Weasley then looked to Harry who quickly looked back at the TV.

"What's on?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"Bargain Hunt…" Harry said, "A muggle show." He continued to the lack of response.

"Ohhh!" Mr. Weasley said sitting down and staring intently at the screen. "Want something to eat, Harry?" He asked and then shouted at Ron to get something to eat even though Harry objected.

"I'll help him…" Harry said slinking out of the living room to find Ron. Ron was leaning over the sink with tears running down his cheeks, his long hair falling down his face.

"Ron! Quickly!" His father bellowed from the other room and Harry got a sandwich for him to give to his father. Ron walked back into the living room then lost his grip on the plate and the sandwich splattered on the floor. Ron stood staring at the sandwich waiting for his father to explode.

"You're useless, boy!" His father shouted and got up from the sofa. Harry was watching from the door and was waiting for the right time to walk in. Mr. Weasley approached his son who was staring at the floor, trying to control his shaking. There it was, his hand touched Ron's head and Harry pulled the door open and rushed in.

"How dare you!" Harry shouted not able to control what he was saying to him. "Don't touch him again!" Harry bellowed again, Mr. Weasley stared in awe at Harry and then looked at Ron with evil eyes.

"This was planned, wasn't it?" Mr. Weasley spat at Ron who flinched. That was it, Harry had his wand out before he even realised and he was pointing it at Mr. Weasley who noticed and stared at him. "What are you going to do, boy?" He said not stepping away from Ron. "The famous Mr. Potter, eh? Going to hurt me?"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and Mr. Weasley shot him a look of fear just as the spell hit him and he flew backwards into the wall. He fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Harry put his wand away and hugged Ron who was still frozen to the spot. "We need to go," Harry said breathlessly. The shock of attacking Ron's dad had just sunk in and he couldn't stop staring at his motionless body. "Ron, come on, don't look." Harry said pulling Ron's arms to get him to move. They slowly walked up the stairs to Ron's room and got their trunks packed.


	8. London

**A/N making up for not posting for months :)**

Their trunks were packed and they were ready to go and Ron suddenly burst into tears.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry asked urgently holding him tightly.

"He's going to hurt my mum… and Ginny. He can't touch her." Ron sobbed, "And at school... What if people realise?"

"Ginny will be at school, he won't ever hurt your mother…" Harry soothed, "Don't worry about school; we can just act like we always have. Nothing has to change." Harry said kissing Ron's forehead. "Now come on, school will be just as good as always." Ron took a deep breath and got himself together and grabbed his trunk. They went downstairs carefully checking to see if Mr. Weasley was still knocked out, he was and Ron bent down next to him and looked into his face.

"How can you call yourself a father? You made me want to kill myself." Ron said before cutting himself off because he was going to cry again but held it in and walked out of the house quickly.

"I'm proud of you…" Harry said taking Ron's hand that didn't have the trunk. They had to drag their trunks because they were going to walk to Diagon Alley and didn't want any unwanted staring.

It seemed like hours they were walking before they found a familiar street in London; they managed to find their way there through stopping in phone boxes and using their wands to create a map. There it was, The Black Cauldron, the way through to Diagon Alley. Ron opened the big door and inside was as dark and dreary as always with some wizards sitting smoking pipes. They walked through to the back and opened the pathway and entered Diagon Alley. Finally they could relax and sit down, although there was a thought in the back of Harry's mind that if Mr. Weasley wanted to follow them he knew they'd come here. Harry smiled at Ron who finally seemed to be unafraid so he kept a happy face for him.

The boys had a meal in a pub and checked for any school supplies they thought they'd need, in their hurry to leave the house they had forgotten their lists of what they needed. And then as Harry was feeling okay about what had happened and feeling relaxed that no one was following them, he saw a glimpse of white hair. Draco Malfoy. Harry made sure not to catch his eye and carry on walking, Ron noticed him too and let go of Harry's hand. Harry tried not to let it get to him and thought that Ron had been through enough without people giving him grief about having a boyfriend. Draco smirked and then darted into a shop and Harry carried on walking trying to forget him.

"Want to go to the platform?" Harry asked looking at the time and Ron nodded. "We can get in the train early and talk in private." He said leading the way to the platform. They both ran through the brick wall with their trunks and there the Hogwarts Express appeared in front of their eyes chugging out thick smoke from its scarlet red chimney. Ron scanned the platform for Ginny and his mother but they were the first few people there, there were some new first years that had gotten their early and that now didn't want to let go of their parents. Harry beckoned Ron into the train and they both sat in a compartment. They both put their trunks away and sat down; Harry sat next to Ron and held one of his hands.

"I hope Ginny is ok…" Ron said looking out of the window again.

"Calm down, Ron." Harry said stroking his red hair out of his face. "Everything will turn out ok…"

"How do you know that, Harry?" Ron said a little agitated.

"Because I have you now…" Harry said quietly and Ron calmed down and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Gradually more students started to arrive and fill the train up, with each one that got on Ron shuffled from Harry another inch and Harry sighed not letting it get to him. Then the door opened and Hermione came in with her bushy hair in her hand.

"It's gotten so windy." She huffed trying to pat her hair down. She looked at the boys who both didn't look up but looked at the floor glumly. "What's happened?" She said looking worriedly at them both. Harry looked at Ron seeing if he was going to tell Hermione anything when he looked at Harry for reassurance.

"Tell her if you want." Harry said kindly. Ron cleared his throat and went to speak but nothing came out.

"Over the last holiday… my dad… changed." He cut himself off and looked at Harry to continue.

"He hits Ron." Harry whispered and Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What…?" She asked and Ron nodded uncomfortably.

"I walked in on it today, and cast expelliarmus at him… We left his unconscious body and came to London." Harry whispered and put a hand on Ron's leg for reassurance but then remembered and took it away again. Hermione's expression had stayed the same and Harry waited for a lecture.

"I'm proud of you, Ron." Hermione said once she'd let her hands down from her mouth. "I would have done the same as you, Harry." She said to both their surprises. "Nobody should have put up with anything like that…" Just as Ron was about to say something Neville and Seamus came into the compartment laughing loudly.


	9. Cloaked

**A/N ok the slash is cheesy in this one haha **

After a very quiet train ride from Ron they finally came out of the foliage and recognised they were getting closer to Hogwarts. Ron stared out of the window when Harry tried to get him to join in to the conversation, and Hermione sighed at his lack of effort. When anyone would ask him if he was ok Ron would just blame his quietness on being tired. The train gradually began to slow down and the sky got darker and they arrived back where Harry calls home.

Once all the students had arrived in the great hall the food appeared in front of them like usual and everyone began to dig in, apart from Ron. He noticed Neville and Hermione staring at him so he slowly took some different foods and nibbled at them.

"Ron, you have to eat," Harry whispered when Neville was looking the other way.

"I'm just really worried…" Ron mumbled looking through his hair at Harry. "Why hasn't the ministry summoned you yet? You're still underage… What are you going to tell them?"

"Want to get out of here?" Harry suggested trying to forget the ministry; Ron nodded and straightened his back from his slumped position. "We'll see you later," Harry said quietly to Hermione and then got up pulling on Ron's arm to make him follow. The boys exited the hall without anyone really noticing they were all too busy eating and chatting. They went for a walk through the corridors as nobody was around at this time.

"I haven't seen Ginny yet…" Ron said when they turned a corner and checked to see if they were alone. Harry thought back to the train and in the hall, normally she would have said hello by now, Ron was right.

"I'm sure she's fine… maybe didn't come to school because your dad was hurt." Harry suggested pulling at straws to reassure Ron who just shrugged and leant onto the nearest wall. Harry stared at Ron not knowing what to say to him anymore and before he knew it he was kissing Ron's lips. Ron didn't object and put his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. Harry suddenly pushed himself off of Ron and then a couple of Ravenclaw's came round the corner deep in conversation with each other. Ron coughed awkwardly and they waited for them to pass then Harry looked to Ron to see him avoiding his eye line.

"Sorry…" Harry said remembering that Ron was worried about what people would think. Ron flickered a smile towards Harry and took his hand into the nearest classroom. Ron pushed Harry inside the room and closed the door leaning on it as he did with a lust in his eyes Harry had never seen before. Ron stared seductively at Harry and he couldn't help but smile at the sudden confidence in his best friend. Ron beckoned Harry nearer and he obeyed their bodies met and arms snaked around waists, tongues touched and sparks flew.

The ecstasy ran through Ron's body and he forgot about how much he was aching mentally and psychically, he's body was filled with this lust for his best friend he never thought he'd feel. Ron pulled Harry into him and Harry pushed his pelvis into Ron's and earned a moan that made him want more. Harry pushed Ron's red hair from his eyes and stared into them lovingly then kissed him deeply. Ron found himself pinned to the wall; Harry was the braver one after all. Ron let himself be controlled and enjoyed Harry's instructions to open his shirt. After Ron had undone Harry's shirt he started at his own, slowly unbuttoning it and Harry stepped back from Ron so they both could get a better sight of each other. Ron blushed when Harry's eyes went to the purple marks on his ribs but Harry smiled. Harry dropped his shirt and Ron copied him then Harry took his arm pulling him over to the nearest desk. Harry pushed him into the desk so his back was pressing against it and he kissed him deeply, tasting more of what he wanted. Harry undone Ron's belt and let his trousers fall down revealing a good sized bulge in his boxers which his own was matching.

Harry pushed Ron's boxers down and then his own and stared at the lovely sight in front of him. Harry leant down slowly and traced his tongue along Ron's neck and down his spine, then started massaging his bum with his hands. Ron closed his eyes enhancing his senses of feeling Harry's hands and lips on him, as he was relaxed Harry pushed a finger into his entrance. Ron tensed up and Harry kissed the back of his shoulders lightly relaxing him again. Harry used a spell and it helped get his fingers in to get Ron ready. Ron put a hand onto Harry's that was clasping his hips as Harry pushed his erection into Ron slowly. Ron gritted his teeth and Harry kept pushing, Ron wondered when it would stop. Then when Ron thought he couldn't bare it anymore Harry stopped and leant down to kiss his neck softly for reassurance. Ron felt so full with Harry and uncomfortable but when Harry withdrew and pushed back in the pain was replaced with the most pleasurable feeling he'd ever felt. Harry repeated the motion and built up a rhythm and kept kissing his neck which earned sweet moans from Ron. Ron began pushing his hips up into Harry's thrusts; wanting to feel him even more. Ron was ready to burst so he started to touch himself to the rhythm of Harry and with a grunt he came into his hand and a moment later Harry released into Ron. The boys stayed entwined for a minute more then Harry withdrew and sat on the desk next to Ron both breathing loudly. Ron leant on Harry's shoulder as he stood next to him (he couldn't sit at this moment in time), and then they began to hear students outside the door.

"You did lock it, didn't you?" Harry asked Ron who began to nod but then wasn't so sure. Both boys were stuck with panic and they scrabbled for their clothes, then there was loud chattering just outside the door. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over both their naked bodies and they grabbed their clothes under it just in time for the door to open. The boys stood perfectly still as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came in in a hurry.

"What is it, professor?" McGonagall asked in her hurried tone.

"The ministry has informed me of use of underage magic, by no other then Harry Potter." Snape said with an almost satisfied glint in his eyes.

"What? When?"

"This morning in the Weasley household; Arthur Weasley was knocked unconscious." McGonagall's face dropped and Snape shuffled on his feet. "The only reason the ministry isn't after Potter this time is because Weasley said that it was his fault; he is not pressing charges."

At this Ron exhaled a sigh of relief which made Snape's eye twitch towards the spot were they were standing, naked and uncomfortable.

"Is he ok?" McGonagall asked and Snape nodded sadly. "Then why the urgency to tell me this?"

"Because Ginny Weasley hasn't arrived at school today." Snape said leaning towards her.

"I've heard from her mother, she will be coming tomorrow. They got held up so they are making their own way here." Ron sighed again and this time McGonagall's head twitched as if she were listening. "Was there anything else, professor?" Snape shook his head sadly and they both left leaving the door open after them.

"Come on; let's get to the common room." Harry whispered and started to move.

"Naked?" Ron said his voice getting high and Harry nodded.

"No one can see us, Ron, we can't close the door now they have left it open." Harry whispered taking Ron's hand making him walk next to him. "Mind your feet don't come out," Harry said looking down and they both crouched a little. There wasn't really enough room under the cloak now Ron was getting so tall. They walked slowly down the hall, Ron's face getting redder every time someone else was in sight.

"You shouldn't be ashamed." Harry said playfully with a wink which almost made Ron trip over his own feet. They made their way slowly through their shortcuts and into the common room, sneaking through the portrait when someone else turned up. They crept through the chattering students and up to the boys' dorm and into the bathroom closing the door silently.

Ron pulled the cloak off him and turned the light on; this was the first time Harry had gotten to see his body properly. He was covered in purple bruises and marks, scars from his father and himself. Ron noticed Harry examining him and grabbed his boxers and trousers and tried to cover up. Before he had got his shirt on Harry took his left arm and looked at it sadly. The deep red scars scattered around his wrist and arm went up to his elbow, Harry's eyes filled with tears and Ron looked away uncomfortably. Harry took Ron into a hug and Ron let a few stray tears fall down onto Harry's bare back, feeling them Harry started stroking his fingers through Ron's long hair.

"It'll get better…" Harry whispered and Ron nodded whether he really believed it or not. But he knew something was going to change; their friendship.


	10. Fragile

A/N

**A/N a short chapter. I haven't been able to update much lately.**

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of other students getting ready for class, he looked over to Ron who was still in a heavy sleep. After the initial bustle of boys leaving the room Harry climbed out of his bed and sat on Ron's who didn't stir. Harry stroked Ron's hair from his face and smiled at Ron's peaceful expression, as he did Ron began to smile. Ron made a groaning noise but smiled more as he did and whispered Harry's name. Harry wondered if he was awake but he poked Ron and he still didn't open his eyes, instead his hand went down to his crotch and Harry realised what was going on. Harry wondered whether to stay and watch, after all he'd seen it all before, but decided to get up and leave him in peace. As the bed bounced when Harry got off of it Ron opened his eyes and stared at Harry then moved his hand quickly, Harry laughed and Ron went bright red.

"You said my name…" Harry taunted and sat back on the bed next to Ron smiling at him. Harry looked at the bump under the duvet and was going to tease Ron a bit but then the bathroom door opened and Neville came in.

"Morning…" He yawned and went to his bed to get his school books for today. Ron put his legs up so hide the bump and faced the opposite way to Harry to hide his bright red face.

"Come on," Harry said slapping Ron playfully, "Get up." Ron groaned and Harry got dressed, Ron finally threw on a shirt and trousers. The boys walked downstairs to the common room and they saw Hermione sitting talking rapidly to Ginny. Hermione saw the boys enter the room and then Ginny looked around to see Ron and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked and Ginny nodded.

"What happened, dad won't tell me anything?" Ron froze and looked at Harry for help.

"He was teaching us how to repel spells and… we managed to." Harry said and Ginny's eyes went to him slowly.

"Why did you leave when he was unconscious?"

"We thought we'd be late for the train… I know it was stupid." Harry covered and Ron nodded slowly along with him.

"Yes it was. But he is ok now…" Ginny said and sat back down on the sofa.

"How's mum?" Ron asked looking guilty.

"Worried. They both seemed fine when they let me come to school though." She said seeing that Ron was still concerned. "See you later," she said getting up and leaving for the girls' dorm. Harry gestured for Ron to follow him out of the room and they said goodbye to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Ron as other students walked away from them.

"He didn't touch her…" Ron said without looking to Harry. Harry didn't know what to say he just looked at him waiting for him to say something else. "After all the threats… He must be planning something worse."

"Stop worrying about it. He probably just realised what he was doing was wrong." Ron looked at him quickly but didn't say anything.


	11. Papertalk

A/N

**A/N**

Ron was struggling to concentrate in lessons, Harry would go to engage him and Ron would be in a different world just to come back with a glum look on his face. After lesson ended Ron followed his feet and ended up in the grounds with Harry behind him silently.

The sun was shining but the air was cool as they walked softly across the grass. Ron suddenly stopped walking and Harry carried on for a second then realised and looked at Ron in a confused way. To Harry's surprise Ron edged up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry…" Ron said afterwards. Harry stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. "For being like this." Ron said rolling his eyes at himself with a shrug.

"Stop apologizing…" Harry said taking him into a hug. "Now you know Ginny's fine, you can relax and be yourself again…" Harry said smiling sweetly at Ron who nodded silently. "It's dinnertime now." Harry said taking Ron's hand and walking him back up to the castle, but letting go of his hand as they reached the door.

Opening the door let out the chattering noise of all the students as they walked into the great hall for dinner. They joined the masses and entered the hall and found a gap on the Gryffindor table. After a minute or so Hermione turned up and sat opposite the boys.

"Have a nice walk?" She asked in her usual happy tone and Ron nodded slightly not looking up at her.

The hall was interrupted by flocks of owls flying towards the students, dropping packages and letters onto the tables for them to open. To Ron's surprise a letter dropped in front of him along with a copy of the daily prophet that Harry had already opened for him. Ron looked at the writing on the front of the envelope and Harry glanced over and saw Ron's expression.

"Come on," Harry said realizing who the letter was from and he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the hall, he was still staring at the letter blankly when they reached the empty darkened castle grounds.

"It's from him, Harry." Ron said quietly and Harry nodded at him.

"You don't have to open it…" He suggested but then Ron started slowly tearing the envelope open. Ron pulled out a piece of paper with his dad's handwriting on and stared at it for a second before reading. Harry read over his shoulder.

_It's your fault for telling Harry. _

It was only one sentence, but that was enough to send Ron back into the state he was before Harry arrived for school. Harry held him close as Ron stood wide eyes staring into nothingness, just thinking about the sentence.

"He's going to hurt mum, I know it…" Ron said in almost a whisper.

"You don't know that, it could just be a threat." Harry said letting go of Ron and looking him in the eyes.

"Well I can't just sit here and let him get to her!" Ron said with emotions rising in his voice. The boys were interrupted by pounding footsteps coming towards them and a massive dark figure they knew as Hagrid. Ron wiped his eyes quickly before Hagrid reached them.

"What you doin' out here?" Hagrid asked loudly and Harry motioned him to be quiet. "Ron?" He asked looking at his expression. Ron passed the note to Hagrid, the paper was hardly the size of his hand and he squinted at the writing.

"What's this mean?"

"He…" Ron tried to speak but his voice cracked.

"He hit Ron, now he is going to hurt Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and saw Hagrid's expression change.

"Not Arthur? That's not like him." Hagrid said shaking his head so his beard shook a second after he had stopped. Harry just stood there nodding and let Hagrid come to terms with what he has heard.

"Well this is serious, we have to tell Dumbledore." Hagrid said with seriousness in his voice Harry had never heard from him before. "Come on." He said and stormed off towards the castle; Harry took Ron's hand and walked behind Hagrid trying to keep up with his massive strides. They followed Hagrid all the way to Dumbledore's office; Hagrid said the password and the stairs took them to the door where Hagrid just opened without knocking.

"Sorry professor, but this is serious." Hagrid said with an apologetic tone and Dumbledore stood up behind his desk. Hagrid passed him the letter and Ron stood there nervously. Dumbledore looked down through his glasses at the sentence then looked to Ron.

"Well I think we should make a visit home, don't you?" Dumbledore said in his quiet, calm tone.

How Dumbledore knew what was happening, Ron didn't know. But he was glad he didn't have to explain. Maybe it was the change in his behavior; Dumbledore probably noticed how different he was.

Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid who nodded back and left the room. Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and picked up a container of floo powder.

"Who wants to go first?" He said with a slight smile, but nobody stepped forward. "Ok." Dumbledore chuckled and took a handful of it for himself and stepped into the big empty fireplace. "The Burrow!" Dumbledore said with a clear, loud voice and threw the powder on the floor then green flames erupted around him and he was gone.

"Go on, Ron…" Harry said giving Ron a handful of powder, he stepped into the fireplace and said the burrow and he was gone just the same. And then Harry followed.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Ron's house and looked around, Dumbledore was looking through the window in to the garden and Ron was standing next the fireplace probably where he stepped out so he wasn't in the way of Harry. They looked around but it seemed nobody was home at the moment. Dumbledore must had came to this conclusion as well as he had made himself at home at the kitchen table. Even though the house was still the burrow, a place where Harry loved full of people like family, it seemed different somehow, it seemed darkened and colder then usual. Harry pushed on Ron's shoulder slightly to get him to move and join Dumbledore. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then, as expected, Dumbledore broke it by asking Ron what has been happening.

"He began to drink… More and more each day." Ron started with but cut off and Dumbledore nodded and waited for him politely. "It started with him just shouting, and making me get him things. Then one day I refused and he hit me." Dumbledore nodded with no look of surprise, it was as if he knew that that is what Ron was going to say. "I guess he liked it, because he didn't stop." Ron said with his sadness turning to anger, Harry took his hand and stroked it lightly, not caring that Dumbledore was watching.

"And what happened the day you came to school?" Dumbledore asked still looking calm but interested.

"He started to attack Ron and I saw." Harry said before Ron could say anything. Ron looked guilty as Dumbledore examined him. "I was so angry I cast the spell at him." Harry said without letting his voice show how scared he was to admit it. Dumbledore just blinked and nodded then took a deep breath.

"Well, let's hope somebody gets home soon."


	12. Truth and Tears

A/N Sorry the updates are slow, I had a block and started a new story

**A/N Sorry the updates are slow, I had a block and started a new story. (Realisation – check it out if you know Supernatural.) **

They sat at the table silently, Ron looking more nervous then anyone. Harry kept a close eye on his expression and put his hand on Ron's leg for support. Dumbledore seemed to notice but just smile serenely as always. Harry looked around the house waiting for something to happen, and just then the front door opened. Ron tensed up as soon as he heard and Dumbledore looked towards the door interested, Harry took his hand away from Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley said as he entered the room seeing them all sitting at the table. His eyes were directed to Dumbledore he was ignoring Ron and Harry, which Ron was secretly glad for.

"Hello, Arthur." Dumbledore said softly and politely. Mr. Weasley nodded but didn't smile back to him. "Sit down, please." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the seat opposite Ron and Harry but next to Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley sat silently and looked at Ron to Harry for a split second and then back to Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation.

"How have you been?" Dumbledore said as if they had just met each other for a Sunday lunch.

"Fine, thanks." Mr. Weasley replied a little confused, but he was used to Dumbledore.

"Ron came to me feeling a little worried today." Dumbledore started, Mr. Weasley's eyes flicked to Ron. Dumbledore was talking as if Ron had said he couldn't sleep for the night. Dumbledore's way of reaching the subject was getting to Ron, he just wanted to get it done with and get back to school, out of his house. "It seems he thinks that you are going hurt your wife." Dumbledore said bluntly but still with his soft tone which didn't suit the conversation. Mr. Weasley stayed silent for a few minutes thinking of a reply, or a strategy for lying.

"Where did he get that idea from?" Mr. Weasley said addressing Dumbledore, not Ron and Harry saw anger rising in Ron.

"From that fucking letter you sent me! Saying it was my fault! I never even did anything to deserve what you did to me!" Ron suddenly shouted, Mr. Weasley seethed to Ron and Dumbledore didn't look slightly surprised at Ron's outburst.

"I just sent it hoping you would come home so I could take it out on you." Mr. Weasley said but all the anger that Harry was expecting had disappeared from his voice. He actually sounded sad and guilty for what he said. "I'd never do anything to your mother."

"Oh, but its fine for you to do it to me?" Ron shouted again and Mr. Weasley closed his eyes slowly.

"No, Ron. It wasn't." Mr. Weasley said guiltily. "And I realize that now. I'm sorry." Ron face was an expression of disbelief; this was the last thing he expected his father to say.

"You expect me to just forgive you? To act like nothing happened?" Ron shouted ignoring the look of guilt and sorrow on his fathers face.

"No, but I'd like us to start over." Mr. Weasley said and Ron just shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." Ron said and stood up from the table. He rushed over the fireplace ignoring Harry and Dumbledore's calls and grabbed the floo powder then disappeared in green smoke. Harry just looked after Ron then looked to Dumbledore who nodded and Harry went after Ron, not looking to Mr. Weasley.

Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office and looked around to see if he could find Ron, he saw some red hair and heard the sound of crying. Ron was sitting on the floor with his back up against a wall, head in hands and crying. Harry went and sat next to him, not wanting to push Ron into talking. Ron lifted his head up, his face wet from tears and his hair falling down over his eyes and looked to Harry and then put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry held Ron's hand and they were both silent for a long time, just thinking over what had happened.

"I can't believe him…" Ron said after he had stopped crying. "How does he expect me to just forget everything he did to me?"

"I know… At least we are at school for a while yet. And you know your mum is safe." Harry said trying to look on the bright side of things. Ron was silent for a while and Harry stroked his hand softly.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said after a while and Harry looked at him a little confused. "For being there for me... For helping me, if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done to myself." Ron said and then took Harry into a hug. "I love you." Ron whispered into Harry's ear as they hugged. Harry's heart filled up and felt like it was going to burst; he couldn't help a massive smile appearing on his face as he said it back. They shared a short kiss before they heard crackling at the fire and Dumbledore appeared in the green flames. Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace and Ron and Harry stood up.

"It's a good thing you told someone about what was happening to you, Ron. It was very brave of you." Dumbledore said soothingly. "I can assure you that your father will not hurt you again." He said seriously but then smiled sweetly and sat at his desk.

"Thanks for your help, professor." Ron said and took Harry's hand and they left the office.

"What do you think that meant?" Harry said thinking over the sentence Dumbledore said. _I can assure you he won't hurt you again. _"It's like he threatened him or something." Harry said and Ron laughed a little so he laughed with him.

"I hope he did." Ron said bluntly as they descended the stairs.


	13. Needing

A/N I haven't updated for ages I'm sorry

**A/N I haven't updated for ages I'm sorry. But thanks everyone who has been reading and waiting.**

The boys walked back to the common room and through the portrait. Hermione looked eagerly towards the portrait hoping to see them enter; when she did she stood up and walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" She whispered intensely, looking around for anywhere they could sit and chat. They found a spot by the window away from a bunch of students.

"Ron got a letter at dinner and we went to read it…" Harry started and Ron handed the letter to Hermione. Her eyes widened as she read then she screwed up the paper.

"I told Hagrid, and then he said to tell Dumbledore… We ended up using floo network to go to my house." Ron cut off as some people walked past and waited for them to get far enough away to carry on.

"Dumbledore knows everything, then my dad turned up… he apologized." Ron said still not believing his own words.

"Really?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded. "How dare he…"

"He just expects me to forgive him… Go home and act like nothing ever happened. Like he never made me self harm or want to die. I never want to go back there." Anger and hate was building up in Ron and he was getting louder when he spoke. Harry put a hand on his leg and squeezed him to remind him that people are around.

"At least you know you are safe… He won't touch you if Dumbledore knows now." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Dumbledore said he wouldn't dare to touch him now… Like he threatened him." Harry said remembering what Dumbledore had said.

"Well I wouldn't doubt Dumbledore to protect a student." Hermione said matter of factly. Harry looked around to see that they were alone in the common room now, everyone had gone to bed.

"I better get some sleep!" Hermione said looking at the time. "Good night. See you tomorrow," she said patting Ron's hair nicely as she got up. She disappeared into the girls' bedrooms.

Harry could see Ron was still angry and he went to hug him but Ron got up and stared into the fire.

"Harry… I need to do it." Ron said staring into the embers.

"Do what?" Harry asked walking over to him and warming his hands. Ron didn't reply and Harry looked at him, he was crying now. The light from the fire was illuminating the streaks down his face.

"Hurt myself…" Ron said touching his arm, "I can't explain it. I need it." Harry didn't know what to say, he turned his gaze to the flames.

"It makes it better." Ron said still crying.

"I want to make it better, without all that." Harry said taking Ron into a hug.

"I don't know if I can yet…" Ron said holding Harry tightly. "It's all too soon…" He sobbed and Harry's eyes filled with tears hearing Ron hurting.

"Just try to come to me instead of doing it?" Harry asked pushing Ron at arms length to look him in the eye. Ron nodded and some more tears fell down his face as he did.


	14. Siblings

A/N

**A/N I'm trying to wrap this one up and get it finished. **

Ron woke with Harry's arms tight around him like they had been all night, it was like Harry didn't want to let go of Ron. He turned to face Harry and he woke up and smiled at Ron but didn't loosen his grip. Harry had not left Ron alone the previous night so he couldn't hurt himself, and he still doesn't want to let go of him.

"Hi…" Ron said roughly and he cleared his throat. Harry smiled and nudged his nose on Ron's.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting up and looking down at Ron who shrugged. His red hair was scruffy and over his face.

"You seem happy…" Ron smirked with his eyes going down to Harry's boxers. Harry always was more of a morning person than him.

- - - - -

After a while the boys were dressed and downstairs meeting Hermione, who was talking to Ginny.

"Ron!" Ginny called urgently when she saw them emerging.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned for his little sister.

"I've just had a chat with Dumbledore… is it true?" She asked, Ron's body went rigid and he didn't respond. "Ron?"

"Err… Can we talk somewhere else?" Ron said looking around at all the people. Ginny nodded and they walked out of the portrait leaving Harry and Hermione.

They walked but every time they stopped to talk some students turned up so they ended up out in the grounds for privacy.

"So?" Ginny looked up to her brother eagerly who just merely nodded. Ginny gasped, "For how long?"

"A few months…" Ron thought he wasn't really sure.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Ron said feeling his eyes fill up with tears and Ginny could tell. There was awkwardness between the siblings, they were never that close. But Ginny knew she didn't like seeing her brother like this.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ginny asked reaching out for Ron and touching his hand lightly. Ron looked at their hands touching and shook his head.

"I'd rather it not be brought up, ever." Ron said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny said and they started walking back to the castle. Ginny left Ron at the entrance hall to go and meet up with her friends and Ron started up the staircase for the common room.

He looked up to see Draco smirking at him and he pushed into Ron who wasn't expecting it and Ron fell down the stairs. He lay pathetically on the bottom step where he had stopped and watched Draco walk off laughing to himself. Ron didn't even have the energy to retaliate to him. Ron pulled himself up slowly and painfully and changed his route.

Ron closed the door on the toilet cubicle and put the toilet seat down to sit on it. He wasn't even crying, his face showed no emotion but he pulled out the razorblade he had in his pocket and rolled his sleeve up.

Ron looked at his watch and realised he was half and hour late for class. He quickly cleaned up after himself and pulled his sleeve down and left the toilet.

He entered the classroom and everyone was already on their project, silently writing away whilst Professor McGonagall sat at her desk reading.

"Err, sorry Professor." Ron said timidly but McGonagall just waved her hand at Ron impatiently and he sat down with Harry and Hermione. They both looked at him asking for an explanation and Ron told them to wait until later.

The lesson ended and outside of the classroom Harry and Hermione asked Ron where he had been. He told them he was just chatting with Ginny and lost track of time, he also mentioned the part about Malfoy.

Hermione left the boys to go to her Ancient Runes class and they walked into the grounds for some air.

"So are you ok?" Harry asked, "How was Ginny?"

"She was ok. Dad never did anything to her." Ron said blankly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked concerned, and he stopped and stared at Ron. Ron stared blankly at the grass and Harry examined him.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Harry said his voice stiff as if talking to a child.

"What?" Ron said acting like he didn't know what he was asking. Harry sighed and pulled Ron's arm and he flinched and pulled it away.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked and Ron looked down at the grass guiltily. "Please talk to me…" Harry said trying to get Ron to say something, anything.

"Ginny bringing it up… And Malfoy." Ron said feeling stupid for his reasons.

"Is it bad?" Harry said not wanting to see or hear the answer really. Ron nodded.


End file.
